Cousins
by Untoldtitan27
Summary: Luna and Bp go to visit there cousins robin and Bb And Boa come for the heck of it. Aqualad is staying because he wants to and he sees that luna and boa arent dating but boa likes luna so they make a compititon out of it the guy that can steal a kiss.
1. Chapter 1

Haha new story read if you want yes i use my ocs a lot DEAL!

Letters

"Hey guys we got mail" Cyborg said and dropped all the mail on the table.

"BB Robin you have something from some girls" Cyborg said and sorted throught the mail.

"You think?" Robin asked Beastboy.

"Nah.. Wait she said"

"SHIT!" Robin said and grabed the mail and read the letter.

_"Dear Cousins,_

_We are just reminding you that we will be coming over tomorrow. So we'll see ya at noon tomorrow_

_ Love,_

_ Luna, Bp, and Boa_

_P.S. Boa is comeing because he can't cook and I don't trust him home alone"_

_"_Oh shit . We are so screwed" BeastBoy said.

"Why?" Raven said.

"Hey guys um my cave kinda caved in can I stay with you for a week or so?" Aqualad said entering the room.

"Of course" Starfire said.

"Thats why" Robin said.

"What did I do?" Aqualad said.

"Nothing. HELP US CLEAN!" Beastboy yelled and started cleaning.

Haha that sucked lol its only the intro. So any LunaxBoa pairings you have read forget them cause this is new and I wanted it like this soo REVEIW!


	2. Deal between a boa and a shark

hahaha thankyou review(s) heres MOAR! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Beast boy and robin where freaking out over everything. Starfire wanted to make some alien food and it exploded so pink goo was hanging everywhere.

"Oh joy.. Pink" Raven said sarcastically.

"OH SHIT WE ARE SO SCREWED!" Robin said and the door bell rang.

"AH!" Beast Boy screamed and Cyborg left to open the door.

"Robin Beast Boy! Its for you" Cyborg said yelled.

"No! Don't let-" It was too late the door was open and three figures stepped inside. A girl in a hooded cape and another girl with white tube top purple cat eyes brown hair and a long skirt with slit up to her left thigh a boy stood behind them he wore a black mask and black tights he also had tattoos of Black Boa constrictors on his chest in attack positions.

"Robbie, BB!" The girls cooed and hugged there (now pink) cousins.

"Its looks like you made a paint can explode" The girl in white said with a giggle.

"Hello Robin and beast Boys cousins!" Starfire said And hugged the girls tightly.

"I urgh take it this is Starfire" Luna said and laughed.

"Its is wondrous to meet you!"

"Same here" The girl in white chocked out.

"Um Darling can you put us down?" The caped figure said.

"Hello I am Luna" The caped figure said as soon as Starfire put them down.

"I'm Black Panther" the girl in white said.

"Boa" The caped figure said and walked to the tattooed figure in the doorway "No ones gonna hurt you" She muttered to him and lead him to the pink room.

"I'm not afraid of anyone hurting me" He muttered and crossed his arms.

"Your not gonna hurt anyone either" she muttered.

"Hi Im Black Boa" He said and flashed his fangs. Everyone backed away.

"Boa.." Luna said warningly.

"So your Cyborg?" Bp said standing in front Cyborg and shook his hand.

"Yeah so can we call you Bp?" He said.

"Feel free" She said and smiled.

"Hello I'm Aqualad" Aqualad said and shook Luna's hand. The hood of her cape hid her blush.

"I'm Luna" She said with a small smile. Bp glanced at Aqualad and from that instance she new she wouldn't like him one bit.

"Hi" Bp said and shook his hand with a little more force than needed. Her stare was near fatel and her voice was icey.

"Come on you three must be tired from your trip" Beast Boy said taking Luna's bag. It flipped open and books fell out.

"Oh no" She said and dived for an old leather bound notebook.

"Did the pages fall out?" Bp asked.

"No thank goodness" Luna said and gattered the rest of the books.

"I'm so sorry" Beast Boy said.  
"It's ok, Hon" She said and ruffled his hair.

"You have spell books" Raven said.

"Hm?"

"Half the books in that case where spell books"

"Oh Yeah I study magic.. In fact" Luna said and held her hands up "Renewus" the pink goo dissappeared from anyone and everything.

"Impresive" Raven said "I'm Raven" she held her hand out.

"Your Raven! Beast Boy talks about you all the time in his letters." Bp said as Beast boy started to blush.

"What does he say?"

"Man what doesn't he say?"

"Anything mean" Luna said with a laugh.

"Let us show you your rooms" Starfire said and dragged Luna and Bp to the hall with bags in tow, leaving Aqualad and Boa together.

"Hey are you and Luna dating?"

"No, I want to though" Boa muttered.

"How about we make a deal?"

"What?"

"If I kiss Luna first she comes back with me to Atlantis" Aqualad said smirking.

"And if I kiss her"

"She goes back with you to that dry little desert of yours"

"If no one kisses her?"

"She gets to choose. Me or you" Aqualad said holding out his hand. Boa wieght his opitions.

"_If I win maybe... But if I lose I might never see her again."_ Boa thought.

"Deal or no deal?" Aqualad pressed.

"... Deal" Boa said painfully and shook his hand.

* * *

Haha that was short so um i forgot all the heroes in here are like 16 soo just letting you know haha review!


	3. Swiss Miss

Heyyyy i haven't updated in a while.. *Dodged axes* but I have a new *dodges knifes* OKAY CRYSTA IF YOU WANT ME TO GET ON WITH IT STOP! *gets hit in thye face with a smashed tomato* Grrr

Crysta: It wasn't me! I SWEAR! *holds up hands in a defencive position*

Boa:Sorry

Me: Your lucky your cute

* * *

Luna's POV

I took a deep breath and finished the last of my morning exercises and stood up. Panther was asleep comfortabley on her bed and I couldn't help but smile. I put my clothes on and walked outside our room to the kitchen. I looked at the clock and saw that is was five am.. Cool i can raid robbys swiss miss stash (her face 8D ) MUAHAHAHA! Hey even super heroes have they're evil moments. After i had my swiss in a mug and it was steaming the door openned and Aqualad walked in smiling.

"Hey" he said.

"Hello" I said and took a glup of the hot chocolate and hope my face was red so I could blame the steaming drink.

"Whatcha ya drinking" He said slightly mocking the little girl from that one tv show. He walked behing the counter where I was and brushed a strand oh hair out of my face.

"Um swiss miss. I can make you some if you like" I said and lift the cup to my lips. He got closer and put the cup to his lips just as I was about to take a drink and tilted it fo the liquid poured into his mouth. I turned as red as a cooked beet. Some thin in the room exploded and I backed away from him. I shut my eyes and recited a spell and then I was back in the room with Black Panther. I crawled under the covers and let the tears fall from my face as the sun rose and I curled into a ball and shut my eyes letting myself dream...

_"Whats' wrong?" A voice said. The voice of a boy no a man that i had fallen in love with but her refused to show me his face._

_"I've never felt so weak in my life" I whispered and his strong arms wraped around me. I sighed and smiled._

_"Your human"He whispered into my ear._

_"Yeah I guess" I muttered and let my mind wander and he disolved after he whispered._

_"Soon you shall see my face" then I drifted to the sea of my head._

Panther's POV

She thought I was asleep. She thinks I can't feel her tears in my heart. She should know better. I want to kill him. The water boy Urgh! I hate his guts! He's going to be sorry he made her uncomfotable. He will be dead if he does that i gain. I promise he will be. He can bet on it. I looked at the clock and it read five thirthy. Time to break out the threats. I'll tell Boa later. I got up and grabbed my sword and fan (Its like Temari's only not the circles on it) I brushed a strand of dirty blonde hair out from my pericing amefste eyes and walked to the kitchen. DANMIT! Raven was there and Water Boy wasn't.

"Shit" I cursed and walked out back to the hallway. Hmm where's the gym? I can beat up something or water boy if he's there. Man I'm evil today... I LIKE IT! Now where's that gym? I roamed the halls in search of the gym.

* * *

Haha that was short. I'll write more if I get 5 reviews soooooo review you people with and without accounts... PLEASE! _/\_\o/_ shark atack lol


	4. Control Freak and Edward

Me: I'M BACK! I know I said I would only update if I got five reviews, but I couldn't help myself...

BP: *Hits me in the back of the head with her giant fan* STAND UP TO THEM YOU WUSS!

Luna: Be nice!

Me: Wahhhh! Bp- chan is hurting me! CRYSTA CALL HER HOME!

* * *

Boa's POV

"395... 396... 397... 398... 399...400" I counted my sittups. Sweat was glistening of my body... Gross i look like Edward. I grabbed a towel and whipped the sweat off my face and hung the towel around my neck. I drank the last of my water and started to walk down the hallways. I looked at my comm-link. 6:30... Wow these guys don't get up early. I looked around and saw a shadow move.

"Luna? What are you doing?" I asked. I could smell her lavender lotion that I got her for her last birthday. The shadow moved and I saw the face of my best friend. Her face was pale and her heart was fluttering. I grabbed her shoulders.

"What happened?" I said worried.

"It's-s nothing" She said and looked down. I hugged her. Soft sobs were emitted from her small frame. I kissed her head and whiped the tears from her eyes.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever" I promised.

"I just had another nightmare... About Jared" She said. Jared her ex abussive boyfriend.

"I will never let him hurt you again" I said and held her tighter.

"I can't believe I thought I loved him... I wasted part of my life on him... I can't believe I let him beat me up... just so he would love me" She said. I remembered our friend beat the crap out of Jared. Angie and Oliva hit him with tennis raccets. It was funny but It hurt Luna. That day I swore that I would protect her from anything. Red lights went off. Sirens screamed! I put my hands to my ears.

"WHAT GOING ON?" I yelled to Luna over the sirens.

"NOT SURE!"

"TROUBLE. TITANS GO!" Robin yelled. I looked at Luna and at the racing team.

"DO THEY MEAN US TOO?" Luna yelled. I shrugged.

"DUDE! I was in the middle of an awesome dream!" Beastboy grumbled.

"YOU GUYS COMING?" Cyborge yelled as he ran past us.

"YEAH. COME ON BOA!" Luna yelled and grabbed my wrist pulling me along with her.

*In town*

"I WILL CONTROL THE WORLD!" Control Freak yelled. (Luna's face 0_e.. BP's face 0_o Boa's face -_-...)

"Wow someone watches to much tv" Luna said punched a slime moster in the stomach. Her eyes widend as her fist didn't come out. She pulled and almost dislocated her shoulder in the process. One thing I knew about Luna she would take a bullet for anyone and not utter a word. I grabbed her by her waist and pulled.

"Its swallowing me!" She yelled over the uproar. I ground my teeth planted my feet and pulled.

"Dammit!" I cursed.

"Boa let go. I have an idea!" Luna said.

"But-"

"NOW!" She screamed at me. I let go and watched as the monster swallowed her. I punched a cardboard cut out and axe kicked a tv... This is one crazy city.

I heard a gurgling sound and I looked back at the slim monster. His um... skin was bubbling. A cry emitted from the goo and it exploded. Luna was flying and she licked her lips.

"EWW!" BP yelled as a glob landed on her white skirt staining it.

"Kiwi jelly.. Yum!" She said. Bp sliced several tapes that where trying to eat her.

"And you thought we didn't need our swords!" She yelled to luna as she punched, kick ,and blasted several possesed objects.

"Okay I was wrong! Happy?"

"No. My favorite skirt got stained"

"Wussy!" Tai yelled and flipped in the air and landed next to me.

"To your left" I said.

"I see him" She said and smirked threw a throwing knife," Cardboard Edward 3 o'clock" She linked her fingers together and fliped me smashing Edward.

"I always feel safer fighting with you" I said and the cardboard cut outs fell and the fat guy was wrapped up in some dark energy. Bp whacked Aqualad with the back of her fan.

"Ow! what was that for!"

"Sorry accident" She said and walked next to Robin.

"Good work team" Robins said and smiled.

"Any skirt shops near here?"

"They don't make bullet proof fabrics" Luna said, "I'll fix it later."

"Who are those guys?" The guy said.

"We are... um.. erm..." Luna looked down, "We don't have a name"

"What kind of heroes are you?" He said.

"Shut up yaoi fan boy" I said.

"Whats yaoi?" Beast boy asked.

"You don't want to know" Luna said.

* * *

REVIEW!


	5. Metobolism

HAHAHAHAHA! Im going to a dance thing... HAHAHAHAHA! EVAN THATS WHAT YOU GET YOU JERK! Anyone wanna know ask and ill put details in the next chappie

* * *

*Panthers POV*

I picked throught the reackage. Cool. Dvds. Cds, Cassate tapes... LINIDOR TRUFFLES! I grabbed a bag and put the money on the counter. I saw Boa lifting- or rather trying to lift- A chuck of debris off of a teen girl. She looked at Boa like he was some greek god or something... EW!

"Here let me help" Luna said. It looked like boa was about to pop a blood vessil. Luna grabbed the edge and lifted with her legs. I heard the adrenaline course through her body. She lifted the chuck of debris efortlessly and held it over her head.

"Thankyoutahnkyouthankyou!" The overgrateful teen girl said and hugged Boa. Luna looked away and put the rock down. Boa patted her back a few times and looked confusedly at Luna. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"um... I have to go... You need to leave so you won't get hurt" He said. Luna turned to look under more debris. The girl gave him her number and trotted off.

"Dude you got a hot babes number what do you plan on doing now?" Cyborg said.

"Umm clean up his place and um... take a shower"

"Your not goning to call her are you"

"I read her like a book she wants a boy for gloating rights" Boa said, "I want a girl who I can be myself around, Ya know?" Boa shrugged.

"DUDE!" Beastboy yelled.

"What?"

"She's hott! A total babe" Cyborge said and wriggled his eyebrows.

"No I'm totally cool with not calling her" Boa said and shrugged.

"DUDE!" Beastboy yelled.

"What?"

"CALL HER MAN!" Cyborge yelled.

"Yeah... No" Boa said and crossed his arms.

"DU-"

"Say 'Dude' again you face will meet my fist" Boa yes and clenched his fists.

"MAN!" Boa groaned.

"You know what I hate you" he said burried his head in his hands.

"Yeah right" Beastboy said. Luna came up to Boa.

"Hey Boa can you help me with something when we get back to the tower?" Luna asked touching Boa's elbow. I listened as his heart beat fluttered and his knees go weak. I giggled and watched. Luna smiled lightly. I could tell it took all of Boa's strength not to melt, but either way he was putty in Luna's hands.

"Yeah sure." He said and coughed, "No problem"

"Good because I need someone to sparr with"

"Great. I'm your man" Boa said. Luna smiled wider.

"I can always count on you can't I?"

"Anytime" Boa said. Luna smiled and left to talk with Robin.

*No ones POV*

"You like Luna?" Cyborge asked.

"What? No! I just just have known her for a long time"

"You say that but you heart is beating faster than Beastboy after going humming bird" Cyborge said and smiled slyly.

"What does it matter anyway? I can't offer her much." Boa said.

"So take her out on a date! Have fun! make a move! DO SOMETHING!" Cyborge yelled. Boa raised and eyebrow.

"Like she would go out with me"

"Dude. Your blonde she digs blondes" Beast Boy said.

"You know that how?" Cyborge asked.

"Shes my cousin." Beast Boy said and shruged.

"..."

"..."

"What?"

" Are you gay?" Boa asked.

"WHAT NO! DUDE I AM NOT!"

"You sure?" Cyborge asked catching on.

"I AM NOT-"

"Straight" Boa yelled. Beast boy fumed.

"RUN AWAY!" Cyborge yelled and took off laughing.

"I hate you two"

"No you don't"

"Hey quit goofing around" Robin said.

"Shall we spent the rest of the day enjoying pizza" Starfire said.

"I like the way you think girly girl" Luna said.

"Yeah and Luna your metabolisumes low" Bp warned.

"Thanks Doc" Luna said but her knees nobbed. Boa rushed to her side and took her face in his hands.

"Did you take your medication?" He asked, worry masked his face.

"... No" She said. Her eyes dialated.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"front pouch" Boa reached for her belt and pulled out a red and yellow pill. Bp threw him a water bottle.

"Thanks" Luna said and took her pill, "Hey Boa"

"Yes?"

"Can I have my face back?"

"Um sorry" Boa said and took his hands away from her face and helped her up.

"Its okay" She said and downed the rest of the water in the bottle.

"So pizza?" Beast Boy said.

"I'm game"

"Same"

"Mhm"

"Yep"

"Vamos"

"AHHH NO SPANISH PLEASE!"

"Whats with him?"

"No idea"

* * *

Lol sorry couldn't resist lol REVIEW MAH BUNNAHYS


	6. Hostages

Uggghhh i have been so stressed! But i made you all a new chappie!

* * *

The teenagers sat at the pizza place and Luna Suddenly felt trapped. Boa was on her left and usually Bp sat a her right but aqualad sat there.

"You don't mind do you?" She didn't want to be rude.

"No your fine" she smiled.

"What kind should we get?" BP looked at the menu.

"I am not gonna lie... We could make this stuff"

"By we you mean Me right" Luna said.

"Yep!" She chriped and stared intently at the menu.

"Meat lovers sounds good" She said.

"Bb doesn't eat meat"

"Oh yeah! Sorry Beast Boy" She said and glared at the menu again.

"There are personal pizzas" Luna said as she looked at the bottom of the menu.

"What? We've never seen that!" Beast boy said and found the bottom.

"She's so smart!" Boa ruffled her hair. she blew a strand from her hair.

"I need a hair cut"

"Don't you dare!' Bp said and pointed her knife at her.

"Why not?"

"Its beautiful!" Luna sighed. There was an evil laugh. A girl with black hair, a red mask and gold suit landed on the railing of the pizza place.

"Oh its just you" Luna said and looked back at her menu.

"Why can't it be a real chalange.."

"I think I might have a salad today" Bp said which Made the girl fume with anger.

"Your not even going to pay attention?"

"I'll have an ice tea please. Sweetened" Luna said.

"Mountain dew"

"Dr Pepper" Boa said still looking at the menu.

"What if i said I had hostages" Luna sighed and looked.

"Listening" two people floated infront of them.

"Auntie!" A silver haired child said with tears streaking his face. Luna's menu turned into ashes.

"Let. Them. Go" Bp snarled standing up. The other boy coughed up blood. His skin was dark and his shagy black hair was ripped out in tuffs. He looked up and grimmanced.

"Get Ian" He said hoarsely.

"Not leaving you alone" Boa said and stood up.

"Finally! Some attention!" She started floating.

"First i want a mansion, then i want one million dollars, then i want my own fabebook page! and Then..."

"Bp you want her?"

"I got a winning catch to make"

"Boa?"

"i got the kid" Luna grinned.

"Great." She tackled her and slammed her to the road below. Luna threw her into the air with a kick and punched her repeatedly.

"Listen girlie!" She grabbed her by the collar and brought her face close to hers. The girl whimpered.

"One. Don't touch one of us!" she dropped her. Bp grabbed her by her hair.

"Two don't touch Ian" she threw her down. Boa grabbed her anckle before her face hit the pavement.

"Three. If you do not comply to the first two rules you could be killed very painfully or thrown in jail" he set her down. She was dizzy and cut up. The girls landed and check on the older boy.

"Can we have a cloth towel and a glass of water please?" Luna asked. The small boy sobbed in the other boy's arms.

"Hey bud you didn't think I'd let her hurt you" He said weakly. The boy sobbed harder.

"You got hurt!" Luna made the boy sit down.

"Ian, baby want to come with me?" she said and openned her arms. Bp tilted the older boy's head up and started cleaning his wounds. The boy ,Ian, climbed into Luna's arms and sobbed.

"Shh baby its okay." She kissed his head and his sobs subsided to hiccups. She picked up her tea and held it to his mouth.

"Take a drink baby" she cooed and he took a drink.

"I was so scared" he said quietly.

"Its okay baby..." She said and rocked him gently as if he where glass. Robin looked and smilled.

"Is this Ian?"

"Yup!" she said and showed him the small child in her arms.

"He's cute!" Beast boy said and made a funny face.

"Hi"

"Hey kiddo!" Cyborg said and smiled. He touched his face and smiled.

"Your soul!"

"Huh?"

"Its good. It feels like a blanket" He said and smiled at him.

"Ian is our special boy! He feels energy's and he is so smart!" she said proud of him.

"Auntie! I feel a specially nice soul!" He said.

"See who has it" she set him down. The black haired boy now bandaged and scowling watched as the boy walk to Raven.

"Hi!" He said smiling at her.

"Hi..."

"Your pretty!"

"Thanks" She blushed. He smiled at Starfire and she waved.

"Hello little bumgorf! What is you name?"

"Ian. What yours?"

"Starfire! Would you like to be my friend?"

"Yes!" they two where like small children at a preschool.

"So cute!" Luna said. The boy walked over to Luna.

"How?" she asked.

"Mind control"

"Really?"

"yup. She's just a rich girl who didn't get what she wanted,"

"Sad..."

"Almost as sad as your social life" he smirked.

"Donkey" She said and he chuckled.

"You know it's true"

"Shut up man," She said and mock punched his shoulder. He chuckled slightly.

"What just happened?" Cyborg said and aqualad shrugged.

"Soo back to pizza?" Luna suggested.

"... Sure why not" Ian leap into Luna's arms.

"I wanna sit next to auntie" He declared and giggled.

"Of course baby," She said.

"Here Ian take my seat" Boa said adnset the boy down.

"Thank you Boa!" He said and hugged him as he sat next to him.

"No problem kid" He said and ruffled Ian's hair. The older boy sat next to Bp.

"Can I get a hot tea please?" he asked as the waiter came back.

"Can i have milk please?" Ian said cutely.

"Sure." He took down the orders for pizza's and walked away.

"So what happened while we where gone?"

"Lana let me hold Fangs!" Ian said.

"Zumba tripped me in the animal pool" The boy sighed.

"Hey whats your name"

"Silver Wolf... Call me Sw.." He said.

"How did you get the scar on your face?" Beast Boy asked.

"I wasn't careful" He muttered and ran a hand through his hair. Ian stopped smiling.

"I don't like her"

"Ian don't speak ill"

"I don't"

"Ian we've talked about this,"

"She's not even-"

"Ian" He warned and flashed his fangs. Ian quieted down and drank his milk.

"Hey baby today is a happy day. Robby and BB live in a house next to the beach..," She whispered," Maybe if you ask nicely you can stay with us there" She watched as the child's face lit up like christmas.

"Mr. Robin is it okay if my brother and I stay at your house with My auntie and Bp and Boa?" He asked cutely. Robin mock thought.

"What do you guy's think?" They nodded.

"Yes! Friend Ian and friend Sw can stay! We cannot allow them to stay anywhere else!"

"Its settled then" Sw Smirked at his brother.

"Silly boy" he said and took a sip of tea.

* * *

Soo much dialoge! please don't hate me! I have been sooooooooooooo busy with school and crap. Ugh I've missed this! please be kind.

Ian:Plwease review!

Luna: Cute!


	7. Pervy Snake

Ahh...

French guy; And when zi chocolate iz melted you add zhe snails..

Me:... Right then

Luna:Can we go swimming?

Me: Yeah why not?

Luna: YAY! Swimming!

Bp: I have plans fo you deary *tilts Luna's chin up*

Luna: Why am i strapped to a chair? AHHHH!

Me: SHUTT UP! I should change the rating just because they are a bunch of teenagers

* * *

*~ Ian's POV~*

Luna was talking with Bp about something.

"Auntie"

Luna quickly turned and smiled at me.

"What ya need sug?" I giggled.

"Can we go swimming? Its hot"

"Well lets see who else wants go swimming and ill do a demention jump to get your trunks and some clothes fer ya and your bro"

"Yo! who wants to swim?" Bp yelled. There was a chorus of yeahs and sures.

"Bro!" I crawled onto My brother's lap.

"Yeah Kiddo?"

"Swimming"

"I guess" Luna was gone and back in a snap with two suit cases. Bro helped me into my swimsuit and put on his and a muscle shirt.

*~Luna's POV~*

"ah ha!" I pulled out my one piece black suit and started to slide into it.

"No. Nope! I refuse to let you wear that! No way"

"Huh?" Then I was attacked and my suit suit ripped to shreads and found something else in its place.

"Now I look like a whore"

"Shut up you look hot" She wore a one piece that was like a V. It showed off cleavage and it was purple with some ties and bukles.

"I like my modest clothes"

"_Flaunt what ya got babe_" Dianna said

"Shut up Dia" I wrapped myself in a towel.

"Come on!" Bp yanked me outside to were everyone else was.

"Take off the towel!" Bp tugged.

"No! This has barely any fabric!" I kept the towel firm in my hands. She yanked and between our grips the poor towel fluttered away in the wind.

*~Boa POV~*

I turned after hearing the rip and turned red. Luna was blushing. She was in a white halter bikini. It was cute but I wanted to rip Aqualad's head off. The pervert was probably mind raping her.

"I'm gonna put on some shorts" She started to walk back into the tower. My feet started moving and before i knew it my hand held hers.

"In my oppinion... For what it counts.. You look great" Oh God how cheesy.

"Thanks Boa" She blushed. Damn why did she have to be so cute. I looked down. Sharp rock sharp rock and a flat rock. Great now if only Bp would smash my head on it.

"Auntie come play!" Saved by the kid! I vowed to get him an ice cream after all this. I waided into the water and dove in. It was salty and felt good on my skin and as if fate wanted to screw up my day (or make it better). A burnette superhero landed on my chest sinking me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. I spat out water and she coughed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. You?"

"Yeah all good"

"Bp! You threw me on top of boa!"

"Boa okay isn't something you should worry about!" Bp held up a white top. I didnt dare look. Luna crossed her arms and blushed.

"Be right back" I swam to shore and snatched the top out of Bp's hands.

"Next time let her wear a one piece will ya? There aren't as many stupid ties"

"But i want you to win" She whispered. I swam back to luna and handed the top to luna.

"Thanks" She squeaked and I blushed. i turned so she could put the swim suit on.

"um boa.."

"Yeah?"

"Could you tie me up?" Oh God keep the images out of my mind... Ropes... Luna... Good God! Im such a pervert.

"Sure" I lifted up her hair and tied the swim suit tight.

"Thanks Boa" She said and swam away. Oh God kill me I'm a pervert.

"Boa! Wanna play volley ball?" Bp waved.

"Nah I'll watch" I said and sat down with Ian as he looked for little shells. Luna and Bp grinned like maniacs as Cyborge and Aqualad served the ball and it was on. Bp linked her fingers together and launched Luna into the air. Luna slammed the ball on the other side and the two where dumb struck.

"So its like that huh?" Aqualad said smirking at Luna smirked back.

"You didn't think it was?" She said. It was a furious game and Luna was working up a sweat. Then she lost her footing and slipped sending a large splash my way. A crab landed on my hair and Ian squealed with joy.

"Sebastion!" he clapped laughing. I took the crab off and looked at it. The little sucker clamped down on my nose and I dropped it into the water.

"Oh are you okay?" Luna said giggling. Her giggle was so cute and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. Sebastion just grabbed my nose" I said and she contiued to giggle as she stood up.

"So ready to call it quits boys?" She asked grinning. The two where panting and dripping with sweat. It was quite entertaining.

"Auntie come play with me!" Ian said and Luna dropped the ball and picked up Ian.

"Of course baby boy!" She said and kissed his head, "Maybe we can finish up later is that okay with you guys?"

*~Luna's POV~*

Ian wanted to play and of course I stopped playing. Ian was the most important boy in my life. He giggled and wadded around looking for shells. His trunks were starting to sag from all the shells in his pockets.

"Why so many shells baby?" i asked squating down next to him.

"To make Auntie and Bp necklaces!" he said cutely

"Thank you Ian" BP said and started looking with him. Boa had fallen asleep on the sand and I saw something round the corner of the tower.

"Hey Ian I'll be right back Auntie has to go to the bathroom" I said.

"Okay" he said and returned to Bp to look for shells. I bolted inside and felt my heart beat in my chest.

"I haven't seen you in a long time" I turned and was pressed into the wall.

"I missed you" I gasped out and he kissed me. His skin was such a deep indigo it could have passed as black and his eyes where like two gray coals. He trailed kisses to my neck and gently nibbled.

"Ah stop!" He pulled back. I could only see his eyes and a faint line where his lips should have been but I could tell he was confused.

"I have to go back out and I don't want people thinking th wrong thing" I was blushing and he chuckled and kissed my lips again.

"I love you" He kissed me deeply and I felt my legs turn to jelly. His hands held me from falling. This was the man I would love for the rest of my short life. In a way he was my lover there was only one problem.

I have no clue who he is.

When we finally pulled back I was panting and he kissed my forehead before disapearing into the dark.

"I love you" I whispered and sat on the floor. My head was pounding and my chest throbbed as if even my body relyed on him being with me. My love.

My night watcher.

* * *

Who is this man of the night? Why was he making out with Luna?

Review please with your thoughts and let me know what you think 8D..

Yes the ending was crappy!


End file.
